Integrated sensors typically combine sensor elements and related circuitry, such as for signal supply and/or conditioning, on the same substrate. Some integrated sensors face a significant challenge: maintaining a necessary spacing between sensing elements for detecting a spatial change in a quantity to be measured while substrate sizes shrink. Examples of differential sensors include magnetic speed sensors, differential magnetic field sensors and position sensors, among others.
Conventional solutions often rely on outdated or obsolete technologies, or use larger die sizes even though they are more expensive to manufacture. Still others avoid integration by arranging sensor elements and related circuitry on separate dies, which is more expensive and less reliable because of the additional interfaces and bond wires needed for coupling.
Therefore, there is a need for improved integrated sensors.